


Baby please don't leave, I'm right here can't you see.

by Everything_is_random



Series: Bollybollybollywood Baybee!!! [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bollywood, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, I, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Scary Movies, Thriller, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_is_random/pseuds/Everything_is_random
Summary: "Roman, it's not...it's not easy, for me to say this. So, please... please listen to me carefully. We can't be together anymore... I just... I don't understand you, not like I used to... not since a long while ago "...... people say words hurt more than actions but no one told me how damn painful silences could be....or the 3am coffee fuelled nightmare I had after binge watching not so popular bollywood thrillers...my guiltiest guilty pleasure. Sorry Mom.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Randy Orton/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Bollybollybollywood Baybee!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746799
Kudos: 2





	Baby please don't leave, I'm right here can't you see.

**Author's Note:**

> on hey! I dunno Why you clicked onto this one. Honestly this was crack that my sleep paralysis demon made me write. Anywho, now that you are here this story is inspired by the bollywood movie Murder 3. If you know and have already seen the movie... please dont judge my taste in movies, and no spoilers! And if you have'nt, first off Im sorry and secondly enjoy!!

_"Roman, it's not...it's not easy, for me to say this. So, please... please listen to me carefully. We can't be together anymore... I just... I don't understand you, not like I used to... not since a long while ago "_

The thunder crackling outside was the only other noise apart from the thudding of his heart, the deafning white noise ringing in his ears and the sickly sweet voice echoing out the handheld camera

_"I tried to console myself but it's... it's impossible. I am leaving you. I chose to record this message cause... I ...the truth is... I don't really want to talk to you."_

Roman was gonna puke, listening to the same words that had screwed his life for maybe the hundredth time.

_"No discussions... no arguments."_

There would be none.

All that was left to say ,all he wanted to ask, ALL he could think about right now...

_"I really hope you forget me"_

Why?...


End file.
